


Half Ghost

by Confused_Ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny fenton and Danny phantom are two different people, Danny fenton is a mess, M/M, Phantom is really protective, Pitch Pearl, more tags to come, slow update, they're just really similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Ghost/pseuds/Confused_Ghost
Summary: All Danny wanted to do was check out his parent's ghost portal, he didn't expect it to actually work! Now he's stuck with a flirtatious ghost who looks exactly like him and now he's being targeted by other curious ghosts wanting to check out the new weird human with ghost abilities. Apparently Danny has a ghost magnet or something.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! If you know who I am reading this may be confusing ^-^; but this has been a ship that I am also extremely nostalgic over and I had the need to write it out! Hope you all enjoy!

Danny sat, mouth agape with wide blue eyes as he watched in horror at the sight playing out before him. 

He was told not to mess with the portal, he was _specifically_ told that it was dangerous and unpredictable. Both his mother _and, more especially,_ his **father** had claimed the portal was broken and useless. 

So what did he, Sam, and Tucker have to do? Mess with it. _Of course_ . Why wouldn’t they decide to mess with it? No matter the reason, _if they had any reason at all now that Danny thought about it,_ nothing was worth _this._

He jolted, rolling out of the way last minute as a ecto plasm, _or_ _whatever his parents called it,_ exploded way too close for comfort. The heat from the blast warming his leg. _Werent ghosts suppose to be_ ** _cold?_**

“ _Danny!”_

Said teen yelped as he raised his arms, blocking himself as the two etheral spirits brought their scruffle closer to him. He cursed under his breath as he frantically tried to scoot away from the, _now glowing green,_ ghost portal.

He turned to where Sam and Tucker sat, their backs against the wall, both just as terrified as he was. Were they thrown back as well? They looked so worn out and rugged. Sam had her arm around a weary looking Tucker, though she looked just as bleary. How long had he been out?

All Danny could recall after he flipped the on switch was a bright light and _pain._ He was sure electricity had surged through his whole body and then he distinctly remembered the feeling of flying back and _painfully_ hitting his head on the hard floor of the basement.

If he could go back in time and warn himself that switching the _on_ button would’ve caused him a headache from being blasted backward, opened a ghost portal, _released_ **_two_ ** _ghosts now fighting each other,_ and cost him 20 dollars to Tucker… he would have never even stepped foot in the damned thing. 

Another close call had him squinting up, scooting back as he tried to look at both ghosts, just beyond the portal. He gulped as he froze. One was immensely huge, dawning muscles Danny’s only ever _dreamed_ of having, and the other wasn't too bad himself with his lean body. 

He found himself staring at the leaner ones striking white hair, or staring at what he could see as they were moving so fast.

“Get away from the portal ghost boy! You _owe_ me you little **rat.”** The bulky one roared, grabbing white gloves and throwing the ghost in the other direction.

“You’re just mad I was able to outsmart you.” Danny _barely_ heard the white haired ghost call back with a teasing tone that morphed into a yelp as he was hit with a missile. The force of the blast forced him to stop moving and recollect himself.

The raven blinked, fear subsiding to confusion as he squinted to look at the white haired ghosts face, now that he wasn’t a blur.

He looked…. oddly familiar- shit! He looked like _him_. 

“Don't talk to soon Ghost boy!” Skulker had laughed victoriously.

**“Danny!”**

Said boy whipped his head around, catching Sam running over to him. Purple eyes squinted in caution and movements frantic. She was moving with a limp, coming up to him and crouching. 

“Are you okay?!” Sam yelled, making Danny just realize how loud the battle was. With the ghosts yelling, the sound of the portal whirring, and the missiles and various other weapons exploding it was a miracle for Danny to even hear Sam.

“Yeah, are you?!-“

“Yeah!” She grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back as another ecto blast shot towards the spot they used to be. “Danny, how do we close the portal?!” 

He swallowed, focusing back on her question as he floundered for a proper answer. How to close it, how to close- the lever! He pointed a hand, turning to Sam as he grinned. They can close the portal!

“The lever!-“ Danny was cut off as a blue rope attached itself to his ankle, he shared one horrified look with Sam before he was suddenly jerked towards the portal.

Sam threw a hand out to him, trying to grab him but he was too fast for her to grab.

Danny felt his heart leap into his throat as he watched the room become smaller, he barely heard Sam and Tucker scream for him over the yelling of the two specters.

Then, he felt gravity suddenly shift as he entered the green portal, and his surroundings slowly became increasingly more green. Sure he wanted to see the place before, but now that it was happening? Against his will? He couldn't help but think of all the things his parents warned him about. To _never_ mess with the portal, or go near the portal.

Were humans even allowed in the portal? Would he even be able to breathe? What was going to happen-?

 **“Shit!”** Skulker, as Danny learned from the white haired ghost, growled. 

Pure green eyes glowered at him as the rope pulled him closer to the bigger ghost. 

Was this how he was going to die? Why was he even brought in here? Danny would be hyperventilating, though he found he was holding his breath when his chest became extremely tight. 

“Ooo,” the white haired ghost winced, passing a glance at Danny with more human looking eyes, though his pupils were just as green as skulkers. “Snared a little something there big guy? Starting to lose your touch?” He continued to antagonize, face pulling into a mocking pout.

Danny felt anger swell as he wished for the other to shut his mouth. The more angry the large ghost got the more in danger _he_ was.

“Shut it Phantom!” His captur roared, gripping the blue rope tight as he positioned his arms in a manner Danny _definitely_ didn't like; and if he had the breath to protest without a growing light headedness- than he would’ve voiced his grievances.

Skulker began spinning, keeping Danny away at an arm's length as he passed normal human speeds. Danny lost his breath as he began to scream, the world blurring into a green haze as he squeezed his eyes tight. He just wished this would _stop._ His lunch was crawling back into his mouth and the _worst_ migraine over took his senses.

Then, his prayers were answered, he had stopped spinning. The catch? He was _soaring_ across the plane straight towards the other ghost. What was he? A weapon?

Danny yelped as he collided with a hard chest, arms flailing as he bounced off and began to fly away. He didn't drift too far however since he unconsciously wrapped his arms around he others waist as he buried his head into the chest before he could think about exactly what he was doing.

An awkward cough snapped him out of it, making him snap his head back, though his arms remained tight around the others body.

“Woah there pal,“ green pupils stared down wide into his own as a nervous grin stretched the others features.

Now that he was closer, Danny was able to get a good look at the other. He was startled to confirm that, _yes_ , the ghost eerily resembled him, but with sharper and more defined features. And, moreover, Phantom seemed to be tanner in comparison to Danny’s fairer skin.

Which, shouldn’t all ghosts _look_ like a ghost? Skulker had this lifeless blue skin tone, other ghosts his parents have drawn pictures of had green skin. Because this one looked… _human_.

The more Danny stared the more warm his chest became, he felt so comfortable in the ghosts arms, so at home. It was crazy. It felt like he was...whole.

Suddenly cold arms wrapped around him as they flew to the left, Danny found out why when a blue net soar past them.

“Why did you bring another ghost into this Skulker?” Phantom yelled, keeping arms around Danny, then- as if he just realized- he turned his head back to Danny with a look of shock. “You’re _human?”_ He gaped.

Human in question could only stare back, throat refusing to work. Though if he could talk, he would’ve made a retort like ‘ _well no shit sherlock.’_

“How-“ phantom released one arm to bring a hand to his head. “Why do you feel like a ghost? How are you _glowing_?”

Glowing? Danny looked down at himself startled to find that, _yes_ , he was indeed glowing like any other ghost would. His breath hitched, _did he_ **_die?_ **No he couldn't have, he still needed to breathe and he could very clearly hear his heart drum against his ears.

“How can a human be glowing? Why are you so _cold_? You’re not dead... are you?” 

All good questions, ones Danny wanted to be answered too. Though at the moment, he was more concerned with the fact he was in the middle of a _ghost_ fight.

“What do you mean you whelp?” Skulker screamed back. “Stop trying to weasel your way out of this!”

Danny felt Phantoms chest move as the ghost left out a laugh. “You really _are_ losing your touch!” The ghost boasted like a child withholding information.

“A human doesn't glow! Dont play me for a fool Phantom.” Skulker huffed. “You’re making things up cause you're _afraid_ ” 

Again they were flown into another direction, narrowly missing another trap. Danny felt Phantom’s muscles tense, cold arms tightening around him. Danny dared a cursory glance and felt a chill at the serious and angry expression the ghost wore.

“Well explain what’s in my arms then smart guy?” Phantom bit back, turning Danny around like he was showing off a prize.

Danny menatlly cursed Phantom, why bring attention to him? He was fine just being used as an unmemorable throwing object! Now he had to deal with unwanted attention from a ghost that, _no doubt_ , could snap him like a twig!

He winced as Skulker raised a device, most likely to scan him. It only took a few seconds before an unnerving smirk stretched the larger ghosts mouth.

Then there was a long uncomfortable silence.

No one talked for a good minute before Phantom let out a quiet “oops..” 

oops? Danny repeated in his head. _Oops?_ What did he mean by, _oops?_ Did this ghost just put him in _danger?_

Phantom must have noticed his glare because he leaned in close to Danny’s ear. “Sorry about that, looks like we _both_ need to get out of here.”

The whisper brought shivers down Danny’s spine, the ghosts cold breath ghosting his neck and ear in an alarmingly refreshing chill.

“What do you mean?” Danny found himself croaking back, voice weak from holding it back to screaming.

“Well…” Phantom huffed out another laugh, less carefree and more nervous than his first one. “I may have brought unwanted attention onto you.” Danny huffed a angry chuckle, no shit. “Which, i'm _very_ sorry about. Skulker isn't the best ghost pal, he’s the type to hunt his friends.”

“What?” Danny hissed, heart back to beating erratically. 

Did this ghost just imply that he just became prey to a _hunting_ ghost?

“Yeah..” Phantom trailed off moving his head and looking away from Danny. “And I’m too weak to protect _you_ and fight him so… looks like the only thing we can do is run.”

“ _Run?”_ Danny repeated sarcastically.

Phantom paused before chuckling. “Okay fine, I mean _flying_ out of here.”

Danny flinched when a sharp weapon grazed his dangling legs.

“Turn yourself in and then give me the child Phantom!” Skulker demanded, sending another net flying at them next. “You can repay me by giving me a new prize to hang on my wall!”

“Nope! You _gave_ me this human! And we both know It would be rude to return a _gift_!” Phantom grunted out, dodging the net as he veered toward the portal, trying to go around the other ghost.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, feeling another shiver as Phantom whispered into his ear again. “Hold tight.”

Not being one to ever ignore sound advice, _Obviously,_ Danny actually complied. His head even unconsciously nodded a little in confirmation. Again, the ghost chuckled, a deep vibration to Danny that made his chest flutter confusingly.

Another sharp weapon, Danny opening his eyes to see it being a _tranquilizer_ dart, passed them by as Phantom gunned it for the portal, keeping as much distance from Skulker as possible.

Why did he ever open that portal? Why couldn’t he just agree he portal was a bust and not even bother? He blamed his dumb Fenton luck. Screwing him over ever since he accidentally insulted Dash in grade school, and it seemed to be just as efficient right now.

The human sneaked a look up, relieved to see they were close to the portal. Finally he can leave! He can get out of here away from these ghosts-

Danny’s train of thought crashed into a brutal and crushing explosion of dread. He was leaving the ghost zone _with_ a ghost.

**Shit.**

This was definitely against the rules wasn't it? 

They stopped mid air as a net flew in front of them, causing whiplash from how quick they had to stop to avoid it. 

“That was close.” Phantom whispered, the worry in his voice making Danny worry twice as much.

“Can’t you fight back? Aren’t you a ghost too?” He insisted, he’s seen ghosts fight before.

Phantom pulled a strained grin, a small chuckle tumbling from his stretched lips. “Not exactly.” He trailed off flying around the net cautiously, only to be stopped by another trap.

“What? you scared of a ghost?” Danny pushed adjusting his hold so he could look at Phantom without hurting his eyes.

Phantom blinked down at Danny before laughing. “Maybe. Have you seen that ugly mug? Only a mother could love that face, so can you blame me?”

Danny couldn't stop laughing himself as he turned to look at Skulker. “I guess you’re right.” He smiled. “There has to be some way we can distract him though.”

If things continued like this they may actually get caught. The raven didnt know if the ghost noticed, but he was progressively getting slower and slower. They were _just_ barely dodging weapons as time went on.

Danny bit his lip as he looked around, racking his brain for any ideas. The question to ask Phantom _why_ he was being chased came up, but Danny pushed it down for later.

Right now Phantom was protecting him and Skulker was the one attacking. He can ask questions _later._

Danny tried to remember what his parents talked about, ghosts weaknesses, ghosts strengths. He grinned as he got an idea. 

“Phantom, I need you to get a tranquilizer dart.” 

The ghost halted in his flight, grabbing Danny and pulling him away enough he stare him in the eyes. “Excuse me?” 

“Trust me.” Danny pushed, feeling nervous for being even slightly away from the other, gripping the cold wrists tightly.

The ghost searched his face, then sighed, pulling him back into his chest. “I don't know why but, I’m going to trust you human. You're lucky you’re cute.”

Danny short circuited before brushing it of, trying not to focus on what the ghost just said or how hot his face became.

“This may take a while, keep holding on tight okay? I’m going to need an arm to catch one.” Phantom explained, changing course and turning around towards Skulker.

A few nets were thrown at them, one or two missiles as Phantom struggled to keep dodging and carrying him along. Danny was beginning to feel bad, he was making the ghost do everything.

He wished there was something he could do or say to help the ghost. The guilt was eating at him the longer Skulker prolonged shooting a tranquilizer dart.

Danny peered up at Phantom, his heart panging with pain as he saw how fatigued the ghost looked. Before now he didn't even know ghosts could _get_ fatigued, and although his parents would say otherwise, it made him feel horrible he was the cause. He hated feeling useless.

Danny hugged Phantom tighter, burying his fast in the stuttering chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. He wished he could send some of his strength with Phantom, he _really_ wanted to help! He _wanted_ to give Phantom some power! _Give power,_ **_give power..! Do something!_ **

A warm feeling suddenly filled Danny, it felt like a rush of adrenaline and it was gone as soon as it came. 

-

When Skulker threw a body at him Phantom didn’t expect for; one, the body would be owned by such a cute face; Two, that the face looked like his _own;_ and three, that the body would be alive.

It was both a gift and the second most terrifying thing ever. Both that a human could breath, let alone survive in the ghost zone, and that such a cute looking face looked so similar to his own. Wait…. Did that make him a narcissist? Well, the human didn’t _exactly_ look like him. Maybe a little..? Whatever, the human was cute. Sue him. 

Phantom hummed as he ‘expertly’ dodged another aerial projectile, or it would have been a perfect dodge if he hadn't had that sudden drain of energy.

He had just messed with Skulker again, freeing his newest ghost pet and destroying some other traps of his. Something he had been doing for years now. Being confined into such a boring place made him succumb to messing with his fellow ghosts.

Just last week he had stolen Johnny 13’s bike, which he learned was something he should **_never ever_ **… not do again.

Hell he had so much fun driving the ghost up a wall! Johnny was always a pain to him, his girlfriend too. He can't begin to count the amount of times he’s been dragged into their scuffles. It was amazing to get back at them like he had.

When Kitty had learned that Johnny cared more about the stupid bike then her, they had been fighting for weeks. It was hell for all ghosts they came across. For Phantom? It was pure bliss. Neither of them had the time to bother him as they were fighting one another.

He messed with other ghosts like ember and young blood, but Skulker was a special case since he actually entrapped other ghosts. Phantom had to mess with the guy, he couldn’t just leave those ghosts to face a fate so horrendous as the one Skulker would’ve succumbed them to. He knew _he_ wouldnt want such a fate. Skulker was more aggressive than most though when handling Phantom.

So naturally he had been running away, but as soon as he neared the area the portal suddenly appeared in he felt a shock run through his system, thoroughly draining him of his energy.

It was horrifying, especially being chased by Skulker. It was already a struggle to fight the hunter ghost when he was at full energy (only picking a fight because he was bored); and though he could still take down the other ghost, having more wins than losses, it was extremely dangerous to take the other one as weak as he felt.

Moreover he was carrying extra luggage now, _attractive luggage,_ but luggage nonetheless. Not only was he carrying the weight of the human but he was trying to be _extra_ careful trying to dodge in order to protect said luggage.

He cursed as he ducked under another net. _When was this maniac going to shoot a damn tranquilizer dart?_

A sudden tightness encompassed his chest and he casted a worried glance at the human hugging him. Was he hurt? Why was he acting like this?

Then something he never expected happened, a small glow emitted from his own chest.. from the human..

Before Phantom could ask a slight surge of energy rush through him. His fatigue lifted and he regained his strength. 

What...just happened? 

Phantom opened his mouth to ask, but stopped himself as he steered away from a missile. Dang Skulker _really_ wanted this kid huh?

He cursed when he barely grabbed a tranquilizer dart, the needle flying past his hand, though he found himself smirking when he heard the human whine against his chest. _What a cute noise._

When Skulker shot one more tranquilizer dart Phantom shot out, creating a ice like barrier on him palm as he grabbed it out of the air.

Bring it it down to Danny he grinned, “this what you wanted?”

The human nodded with a tired yet determined smile, he removed a arm and grabbed the dart, Phantom being quick to snare his arm around so the boy wouldn’t float away.

“What now?”

“I need you to push me away towards Skulker” Danny plainly said, as it it were no big deal.

To Phantom though? It _was_ a big deal. And he would’ve refused Danny’s offer but he _did_ promise to trust the Human. So he nodded reluctantly.

“You're a fast flyer right?” Danny asked pushing away from Phantom but keeping a grip on his hands.

“I am-“

“Good. _Pretend_ to fly towards the portal like your letting me go” Danny spoke with a slight shake in his voice. “Like your ghosting me.” He ended in a poor attempt at what Phantom assumed was a pun.

Hoping to relieve the other teens anxiety , he guessed about the pretending to leave but not actually leaving, Phantom nodded, “Right, ill only _pretend_ to Ghost you.” He grinned

“Stay by me okay?” Danny whispered voice unsure and vulnerable.

Phantom felt something stir in him as he breathed his answer, “promise.” 

Danny nodded slowly, giving Phantoms hands one last squeeze before he was ready “lets hope this works!” 

With that Phantom used his strength as carefully as he could to shove Danny in the direction of Shulker, trying not to keep an eye on Danny as he forced himself to turn and make it seem like he was making a quick get away. 

He turned invisible with what little strength he had and _then_ turned to watch in worry. He just met the Human and already felt so attached.. how laughable.

Turning around, once he was sure Skulker didn’t have eyes on him anymore he flew back to Danny, staying away just enough to stay out of Skulkers radar but close enough to grab Danny if needed.

With held breath Phantom watched as Skulker laughed while shooting a rope and capturing the human once more, yanking the teen towards himself.

Before Danny got too close he threw the dart, hitting Skulker in his neck, to which Phantom couldnt hold back his impressed whistle cause _damn_ what aim, and then the teen was turning around frantically as he yelled “Phantom!”

Immediately like clock work the ghost rushed to grab Danny, wrapping his arms around the glowing teens torso and shooting off back towards the portal.

He looked back towards Skulker, relieved to find the ghost trying his hardest to recollect himself. They made it pretty far before the first weapon was thrown, and it took a while before another one was aimed at them.

He had to admit, the human _was_ pretty smart. The darts and traps being thrown at them were not as clustered or frequent as it was before. Things were significantly easier now.

“You owe me new prey Phantom!” Skulker bellowed, voice strained.

“Put it on my tab! I’ll pay you back! Ghosts honor!” Phantom called back, pushing faster towards the portal.

It would’ve been better if he could stay and actually maybe show off his fighting skills for the human, allow the other to see just how _awesome_ he was. Though, he assumed even if he was feeling good he would’ve still had to protect the raven haired boy.

No matter the scenario, at least he was able to meet someone interesting and get an easy escape.

A win-win!

Phantom grinned as he flew through the portal, feeling a weight fall off his shoulders as he left the ghost zone. Which, he found oddly ironic considering there was less gravity in the ghost zone.

What he hadn’t been expecting however was for the raven haired human to push himself out of his hold and for himself to fly into a green net and be slammed into the ground. 

“Got him! Pull the lever Tucker!” a female voice yelled, the sound of a button clicked and suddenly the net got tighter around phantom. 

“Got it!” another voice, male, responded.

Phantom groaned, watching with a blurry vision as the portal closed, still feeling smug to see Skulkers enraged face disappear behind the door. He went to turn intangible but frowned when he found he couldn’t. Ghost proof? It was possible, but why didn’t that feel right?..

“Danny! Are you okay!” The girl asked.

“Yeah-....yeah I'm fine…” The raven haired boy- Danny, as Phantom just learned- nodded.

”Good,” she then proceeded to smack the boy upside his head. “This is why i advised you to _not_ mess with your parents portal! Did you listen? No! Of course not!” She growled crossing her arms and Danny flashed her an apologetic smile.

“You just entered a ghost portal!” The other male, Tucker, gasped, trotting over with a look of awe. “And _lived!_ How do you feel? Do you feel different? Anything different? Maybe ghost powers?”

“ _Tucker._ ” 

“Come on Sam! When’s the last time you met a human who entered a ghostly dimension?”

“Ghost powers though Tucker? Really?” Sam dead panned.

“Well I mean anything can happen.” Tucker shrugged.

“I don't feel any different-” Danny started, stopping short when a blue wisp left his mouth. “Well that's diff-” Danny had cut himself off, teeth suddenly clattering as he began to shake vigorously. “Different…. Why is it so _cold- cold here_?”

“What do you mean dude? It's not that cold, if anything that _ghost_ is cold” Tucker gestured.

“Did he hurt you Danny?” Sam stepped in, grabbing the boy's arm and inspecting, freezing over a particular cut on his arm. “ Where are your parents ghost weapons?”

Phantom blanched. _More weapons?_

“Wait, hold on. We don't need to take out anything. I’m not a threat-”

“Can it Ghost.” Sam hissed, silencing Phantom sufficiently. “Did he do this?” She asked voice softer as she looked at Danny.

“No, He didn't.” The raven shook his head, “He actually… kinda… saved me?”

“Saved you?” Tucker parroted. “So, is he like, a good ghost?”

“Yes! I'm a good ghost!” Phantom nodded eagerly, trying to sit up from his confines. “You can let me _out_ of this now.”

“Yeah right.” Sam snapped, hands on her hips. “You may fool these idiots-”

“ _Hey!_ ” Both boys chorused.

“But not me.” Sam ended with a glare.

Phantom swallowed, passing a pleading stare to Danny, to which the human faltered at. He stared into the others eyes intently, keeping those gorgeous blues on him as he mouthed please.

“Maybe we can let him go..” Danny began, wincing when Sam gasped incredulously. 

“Let him _go?_ Danny he's a ghost! I don't know if you noticed.. But most ghosts are _bad,_ how can you just trust him out of the blue? _”_

The boy turned to the girl and hesitated before a determined look crossed his features. “He saved me Sam. I have to return the favor.”

“Danny-...” Sam started before sighing. “Fine but point me towards the closest weapon I can use if he turns out to be evil.”

Danny smiled gratefully, puffing out a quiet laugh, pointing to one of the walls. Phantom found himself smiling too, enthralled by the cute laugh and smile. 

Sam nodded and marched off, “Wait till I equip it before you release him! Come help me with this Tucker”

“Will do!” Danny nodded towards his two friends, walking over to the net.

“Thank you.” Phantom grinned, leaning forward.

Danny made a face, a flush blooming on his face, “I’m- I’m just repaying my debt.” He stuttered. 

“Oh?” Phantom hummed, deciding he liked seeing the human flush, “Well I can think about multiple _other ways_ you could repay me~” He ended in a deep purr. “Preferably by doing something more intimate then a hug maybe?”

His grin widened when the human gapped, mouthing opening and closing like a fish as he floundered about. “What- No- I- _No_.” 

“Shame, it felt nice when you were holding on to me so tight, would’ve been better if you were doing it under different circumstances.” Phantom sighed wistfully, a smirk pulling at his lips as the human sputtered again.

“Okay, you? You need to shut up before you talk yourself to a second death.” Danny hissed. “And blue? Whose blue?”

Phantom laughed, shaking his head, a second death? “You’re blue,” he pointed to his own eyes for example. “Your eyes at least.”

Danny paused before rolling said eyes. “You can just call me Danny-” He stopped short with wide eyes.

“Danny huh? Giving me your name? You hoping we meet again, _Danny~_?” Phantom grinned wider.

“No-No!” Danny shook his head feverently. “It’s just- I didn't-”

“I’ll call you blue because Danny was my nickname too, it’d just feel weird.” Phantom shrugged, allowing Danny a moment to breathe from being so flustered. “You can call me Phantom though.” He smirked.

“Wont need to.” Danny strained, eyes moving up at the sound of Sam and Tucker walking over.

Phantom shrugged, he’d probably see Danny further in the future to mess with him again, for now he’d better get back through another portal before he encountered the infamous ghost hunter’s he’s heard about. As incompetent as they were he’d rather not face them feeling as weak as he did.

“Okay Danny, Ready.” Sam nodded.

“Right,” Danny reached for the handle before stopping. 

“Don't want to let me go Blue?” Phantom quipped flirtatiously. 

Danny ignored his friends confused stares as he huffed. “Are you going to go back into the portal? What are you going to do when I release you?”

Phantom smiled, a little hurt the human seemed so scared of him, but he supposed it was only normal. “Don't worry about it, I’m planning on going back through a portal,” He nodded at the one behind Danny, “Just not _that_ one.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You just have to.”

Danny hesitated, menatlly having a battle no doubt, before succumbing and reaching to grab the handle.

He took a breath then clicked the button of the handle, holding a breath and scurrying backwards on guard.

Phantom frowned, stepping towards Danny. “I'm not going to hurt you-“

“Thank you for saving me,” Danny cut him off, blue eyes confused and fearful. 

“Yeah thanks for saving our friend, you’re free to go now ghost boy.” Sam ushered. “The shield around the house is down so it should be easy for you to leave... _so leave.”_

Phantom hesitated before throwing one last smile at Danny, legs turning into a wispy tail and shooting up through the roof of the ceiling.

He told himself to not fly back, to ignore that weird feeling in his chest, to fight against the urge. He just met the human, surely he shouldn’t have _this_ much problem leaving him! He had no reason to stay.

The further he got though the clearer it was that the _feeling_ he was getting was just based on emotions. The second he left the house an extreme pain pulled at his chest, causing him to be yanked backward with a grunt.

Trying again, Phantom pushed forward only for the same thing to happen again only more painful.

Cursing Phantom backed up, finding that the more he backtracked the more the pain began to subside. He floated midair as he rubbed his chin. Why couldn't he leave? His eyes widened as he remembered something. 

Him losing energy, and Danny- as he just remembered hearing- opening the portal wasn’t a coincidence was it? He heard about the same thing happening to another ghost in the Zone. It was the talk between all ghosts, laughing at the poor weakened spirit who got his soul tied to a human-

Phantoms eyes widened in realization. Turning around with a nervous grin he flew back, following the tug of his chest.

Looks like he _did_ have a reason to stay.

-

Danny fell to his knees, feeling like something was _tugging_ at his chest with a pick up truck. The pain was so bad he couldn’t even answer Sam or Tucker as they panicked over him.

“Its that ghosts fault! I _Knew_ we shouldn't have let him go!” She hissed.

“Well you’re half right.” 

Danny looked up, his pain disappearing as his eyes fell of Phantom who was phasing through the ceiling. 

“What are you doing back-?”

“Did you feel a pain in your chest?” Phantom asked cutting him off, moving to the ground, tail turning back into legs.

Confused Danny nodded. “Do you.. know why?”

Phantom grinned mischievously, “well its only speculation, something I’ve only ever heard in stories-“

“Ghost stories?” Danny cut in.

Ignoring the comment Phantom continued. “But it seems like somehow.. our souls got intertwined.”

Danny sat, slowly processing the information. Intertwined? Together? His brows furrowed.

“We have to stay together if we want to stay alive.” Phantom concluded. “So, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Phantom.”

“Wait wait wait. You’re saying you and Danny are _stuck_ together?” Tucker cut in shaking his head in disbelief, ignoring Phantom as he waved his arms between the two teens. “Like you’ll _die_ without each other?”

Phantom shrugged, “Basically. Im not 100% sure, maybe 95%, but either way I don't want to risk it.”

“Come _on_ Tucker! Are you even listening to me? We can't trust him!” Sam exasperated hands waving around in emphasis.

“Well I just want to say. That's offensive.” 

“Thanks.” Sam snipped.

Danny shook his head, still trying to understand everything that was happening, he could feel another headache coming on.

“But, I mean, when I left you saw that Danny was experiencing great pain,” Phantom floated away a bit and gestured when Danny began to wince. 

Phantom’s face also turned to a frown but his arm remained pointing out towards the raven haired boy. “I don't want to go any further.” He softly spoke. “And i don't think i need to.”

Sam worried her lip as she glowered at Phantom. She turned to Danny for a second, expression softening but still hard, “If you try _anything_ just know I learn fast and I’m getting better with ghost hunting weapons.” 

Phantom swallowed, floating closer as he raised his hands “noted!” 

Danny shook his head as he groaned, finally accepting what was happening.   
in the span of maybe an hour, he had fixed a ghost portal, got targeted by a rapid ghost who liked to hunt, and got tied to another ghost who looked like him.

”Wow Danny,” Tucker began shaking his head. “You weren't kidding when you said your family had bad luck.”

Ah yes, Fenton Luck. ‘ _Never fails’._

And he was right about that because just after another shiver crawled down his spin, he sneezed and the next thing he knew a green sphere just encompassed him whole.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Danny covered his nose as he stared at the green sphere surrounding him in silent disturbance. Did… that just come out of his _nose?_

“Um dude, either that’s the sickest booger ever conceived… _or_ you’ve trapped yourself in a green bubble..” Tucker breathed in awe.

“Gross.” Sam grimaced stepping backward.

Confused and scared Danny turned his attention to Phantom, irritation bubbling in him as he caught the ghost holding back laughter. “Yeah, fine, laugh it off won't you.” He mumbled, wiping his nose as his cheeks colored.

“Sorry, that was just- it was-“ the green eyed ghost shook his head. “I did _not_ expect that.” He ended in a grin gesturing with wide arms.

The ghost collected himself after a few more chuckles and floating right in front of the green sphere, a more serious face taking on his earlier mirth as he inspected it.

“Do you.. know what,” Danny made a face as he gestured around him, “ _this_ is?”

He stared at Phantom patiently as the ghost floated around him, a hand rubbing his tan chin as Green eyes surveyed the whole thing. Much to Danny’s discomfort, he found himself growing increasingly more embarrassed as the ghost locked eyes with him for a moment before trailing down his body. 

Having those glowing green eyes staring at him with such intensity bloomed goosebumps all over his skin, a confusing mix of excitement and shame burning in his gut. He shouldn’t feel so _weird_ being stared at by Phantom. 

Firstly, the guy was a _ghost,_ the very thing his parents have raised him to hate and fight. Secondly, if the ghost part wasn’t a reason enough, Phantom looked _way too much_ like himself. If he recognized- er- _thought_ that Phantom was attractive with his burning emerald eyes, striking white hair, strong jaw-... Danny swallowed. Okay no more thoughts! Thoughts were dangerous now!

Either way, he wasn't going to be a ghost supporter or a narcissist! In fact, it was incredibly unfair that Phantom was a more attractive version of himself. The dude was dead! What good did looks do for him? Danny was still alive and still looked like he rolled out of bed at 3 in the morning with no sleep, but every day for the last 16 years of his life.

Grumbling to himself Danny flinched again when he felt green eyes fall on him once more.

‘ _He’s just looking at the bubble Fenton, just the bubble.’_ Danny thought, resisting the growing urge to rub his arm self consciously; no ghost was going to make him feel insecure, especially not this one.

“Is this an after effect or symptom of entering the ghost portal?” Sam chimed in, face still pinched in disgust and confusion.

“Booger _or_ ghost portal symptom, it's still pretty cool.” Tucker shrugged with a grin, running up next to Phantom and putting a hand on the sphere.

Sam gagged, waving her hand as she turned away. “You said it might be a _booger,_ then you _touch_ it?!” She exclaimed in repulsion.

“Don't panic, It's not something that came out of Danny’s nose.” Phantom finally spoke, flicking the bubble-like object. “It _did_ come out of Danny, but it's nothing disgusting, I promise you.”

“Then what _is_ it?” Sam pushed, deciding to slowly approach them.

“It looks like a shield, something a ghost would use in a battle.” Phantom explained tapping against it now.

Danny huffed a disbelieving laugh. “Something a _ghost_ would use?” He ran a hand through raven hair. “Are you telling me that I just did something a _ghost_ would do?”

Phantom met his frantic blue eyes and frowned. “Well… yeah. What's wrong?”

The teenage boy trapped in the green sphere snorted. “What's wrong with that? What's wrong is that ghosts are dead! I have a ghost ability.” He listed using his hands as emphasis. “That _usually_ means that since I can use it, I'm dead.” 

“Shit.” Tucker hissed in a breath. “I mean, you _look_ alive.”

“Gee thanks Tuck.” Danny huffed, crossing his arms.

Suddenly the green sphere disappeared, vanishing like it never happened. Making Danny wish _it actually hadn’t_.

“It doesn't mean you’re dead. When a ghost's soul intertwines with humans, in some cases some of the ghost's powers could be transferred to the human. It looks like we are a rare example of that case.” Phantom shrugged, an air of calm practically flowing off of him that left Danny almost speechless.

“How can you be so calm about this? We’re _tied_ together! I have some of _your_ powers! This is a mess!” Danny exasperated, chest heaving as he hyperventilated.

Phantom was by his side before Tucker or Sam could even react. Rubbing his back as he held one of Danny’s hands. “Hey, breathe for me okay?” 

Weakly slapping the ghost away Danny leaned on his knees, “This can't be happening right now. I can't be tied to a ghost! I shouldn’t have ghost powers! How will I go to school now? What would my parents say-”

Danny hissed in a breath shooting up straight, “Shit! My parents! They’re going to _kill_ me! First you, _'cause you're the ghost_ ,” he pointed to Phantom. “And _then_ they’re going to kill _me_!” 

Tucker winced, walking closer to put a reassuring hand on the panicked raven's shoulder. “Well before your inevitable demise.. you still owe me 20 dollars from our bet earlier-“

“Not the time Tucker!” Sam gritted, smacking the other upside his head.

Danny paused in his panic, looking up at Phantom’s awkward cough, “Um, It’s no big deal. We can keep this a secret from your parents easy, I just have to stay invisible.”

Danny shook his head, waving his hands dismissively. “No, no you don’t understand. My parents?” He threw open his arms in exaggeration. “Are _ghost hunters_.”

“So? I can sneak around when they leave for work and we should still be fine.” 

“Phantom, They _live_ off of beating up ghosts. It's their whole job, not just some hobby. Our whole house is rigged to spot ghosts and capture them!” The raven exasperated. “I mean,” Danny huffed out a half-assed laugh “ _Look_ around you!”

To prove his point further he stomped over to one of the _many_ weapon vaults in his home, opening it with ease to reveal _dozens_ of different weapons. “They make these for _fun_.” Danny continued reaching out for one of the inventions as an example.

The raven ignored his gothic friend as she called his name worryingly, he wanted to exaggerate how serious this situation was for him, for Phantom. 

Plus, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t doing this to wipe that smug aura off of the ghost. Before he could reach the weapon of choice however, an alarm blared. 

Instantly Danny flinched stepping back from the noise, arms raising in defense. He barely noticed that he had been grabbed by Phantom until he registered the cold hands resting on his shoulders.

**Intrusion alert. Intrusion alert. Ghost scum detected. Initiating protocol 005. Lockdown commencing.**

Danny blanched as he looked up at the ceiling, where the robotic voice sounded over the alarms. Small gun looking devices came down from the ceiling, green lasers blinking on and pointing directly at his chest. That… that couldn’t be good.

“Is this because your— uh—“ Tucker nodded towards them, “Part ghost now?”

Flinching Danny shrugged out of Phantom’s hold, throwing a glare at his technology-loving friend. “I'm _not_ a ghost Tucker.”

“Hey,” Tucker raised his hands. “You _are_ attached to one.”

“You have ghost powers now Danny!” Sam exasperated, “Your parents inventions are going to categorize you as a ghost!”

“Well that would’ve been nice to know before I just activated a _death trap!”_ Danny called back flinching as Phantom yanked them back as the guns began firing. 

“What do we do? What are we— how can we— Danny watch out!” Tucker panicked pointing as another gun came down from the ceiling, lasers pointed at the raven. 

“Um— Uh! Sh- Shut down!” The teen demanded squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned back into Phantom unconsciously, head scrunching into his shoulders.

**Voice recognized as ‘DANIEL FENTON’. Shutting down.**

With that the guns turned off, lasers disappearing as they went limp. After they were pulled back up into the ceiling did Danny finally let himself fall down onto his knees.

“You okay Blue?” 

Danny waved off the ghost, feeling a wave of tiredness crash into him as the adrenaline slipped away “Okay.. just, almost killed _twice_ in one day… makes you feel fantastic…” 

“Hey, almost beat the record.” Tucker tried, shrugging with a smile before Sam smacked his arm.

“We’re lucky you’re parents aren’t home, but that doesn't change the fact that even when they _do_ get back you have..” she trailed off, raising a hand out to Phantom. “ _This_ to deal with.”

“ _This_ which just so happens to be a handsome ghost with a charming personality.” Phantom tagged on, winking at the goth to which was dutifully returned with a scowl. 

“Yeah, yeah I know Sam. I don't know what I'm going to do.” Danny sighed, moving to stand up.

“I mean, at least you have cool new ghost powers... OH! Danny, can you turn intangible.” Tucker grinned rushing over to his friend with sparkling eyes. “Imagine what you could _do!”_

Danny snorted at his friend's enthusiasm and looked down at himself. “Ah, I don't know but I wouldn’t hurt to try.” He mused turning to the ghost. “So uh, how do you turn intangible?”

Phantom blinked, crossing his arms as he looked up in thought. He closed his eyes, and began to sink into the floor. It only took a moment before he rose back up and shrugged. “I just kind of do it I guess. It comes naturally to ghosts.”

“So helpful,” Sam muttered just loud enough as she rolled her eyes. “Danny, we have more pressing matters to focus on! Like how you’re going to handle _all of this!”_

She then pointed up to the ceiling, “You almost got _obliterated_ Danny! Besides, ghost boy said you have some of his powers. He just demonstrated that he could turn intangible literally minutes ago, I doubt you can.” She ended in a sigh.

“Bummer,” Tucker pouted, patting a hand on Danny’s shoulder as he slumped forward. 

“Hey, I could always turn you intangible whenever you want.” Phantom offered, flying up to Danny’s other side with a cheeky grin. “We just have to be touching of course, any way works.” He winked as he finished talking.

“Uh gross,” Tucker recoiled. “Dude, your ghost boyfriend may be a good ghost but he's _way_ to flirty.” 

Danny sputtered, face going red, “Tucker! He is _not_ my boyfriend! We just met! And- And—!” Danny’s tongue suddenly felt too big for his mouth as he tried to catch his scattered thoughts. “He’s a _ghost!”_

The teen ignored Phantoms frown as he heaved for breath. 

“I mean he said your _souls_ are intertwined, dude. Sounds pretty intimate to me.”

“ _Not happening. No way._ We’re just stuck together for a _short_ amount of time until we find out how to get _unstuck.”_ Danny explained running a hand through his hair as he calmed himself. “We can't live like this—!” He paused and looked to Phantom. “Oh, uh sorry dude. I mean, _I_ can't live like this for the rest of my life! No offense.” He lamely added.

Phantom only smiled back with a shrug. 

“Which!” Sam cut in walking over. “Is why I said we should be discussing what to do for the past _five minutes!”_ She heaved out with a glare, hands clenched at her sides.

Danny winced, “right, sorry. So, let's discuss?” 

-

Phantom hummed to himself as he floated around the room, he was amused to find glow in the dark star stickers plastered on the ceiling and various books about astrology thrown askew around the room. 

It seems his human companion had a thing for space.

The group had migrated up the stairs and to The boy's room to talk, Phantom decided to remain quiet during the whole ordeal so as to not distract. _Not because he was scared of Sam, no of course not that's crazy talk—_

“So let me get this straight.” Said girl breathed in, tearing Phantom from his thoughts, “your whole plan is to just have Phantom tag along with you _invisible_ until you just so happen to _stumble_ across a clue on how to somehow get unstuck?”

Danny grimaced, scratching his neck as he looked away, “yeah, okay well, it sounds bad when you put it like _that.”_

“Not going to lie, dude, it's going to sound bad no matter _how_ you put it,” Tucker admitted as he pocketed a 20 dollar bill Danny gave him earlier. “I mean my offer to do research is still up, I really don't mind at all-“ 

“No, Tucker you don't have to. Neither you or Sam should have to give up your time to try and figure whatever _this_ is.” Danny sighed shaking his head, leaning back on his desk chair as he threw his arms around his face. “I don't want to force you guys to get more involved then you are. What if we find out how to get me separated and you guys end up getting hurt?” 

“Danny, we're gonna be involved either way.” Sam huffed crossing her arms from her place leaning on the wall. “Plus, me and Tucker can take care of ourselves.”

Tucker laughed nervously, “okay well _Sam_ can take care of herself. I on the other hand—“ he stopped short at Sam’s glare. “I'm just kidding!” He threw his hands up and scooted back on Danny’s bed. “Danny, we have your back. I can dig up some research on it, no biggie!” 

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Sam beat him to it, “No, we are helping Danny Fenton. You’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Yeah, plus how would we even get hurt?” Tucker asked as he got comfortable.

Danny worried his lip and looked over to Phantom. “Well… Phantom has this ghost guy named Skuller—“

“Skulker.” Phantom cut in, moving to fly behind Danny’s chair. “This big ghost guy who, I assure you, is quite fond of me.” 

Although the ghost couldn’t see Danny he had a strong feeling the teen was rolling his eyes. “Right okay, anyways, Skulker is after Phantom. He’s - er- hunting him?”

Sam and Tucker’s eyes widened, both simultaneously glancing at Phantom and causing the ghost to snort. 

“What? Danny, are you going to be okay?” Tucker blinked sitting up straight in worry.

“Don't worry I’ll protect him.” Phantom waved off, placing a hand on the raven's shoulder before slowly retracting his hand once he noticed how tense Danny got. With a small frown he backed up a little but otherwise waved it off.

“Yeah, the one he's _after_ is going to _protect_.” Sam shook her head. 

Phantom glared, the girl’s attitude starting to actually grate on him. “What else am I supposed to do? _Not_ protect him?”

The goth was silent for a moment and for a second Phantom felt as though he had won, until she sighed and he felt anger bubble up all over again. 

“You should be protecting _yourself_.” She sounded out emphatically. 

Phantom felt a shiver of rage swell in him, was she _patronizing him?_

Danny suddenly turned to him, eyes wide as he began to reach out to Phantom before stopping himself and clasping his hands in his lap. “Phantom— “

“Look, I understand you don’t like me. But I’ve already practically proved I’m not bad. You don't have to keep treating me like a _villain_.” Phantom spoke, eyes glowing as he dropped to the floor in a guarded stance. 

Sam in turn stood up straight from the wall she was leaning on, her glare hardening. “I'm just being cautious, not all the ghosts we’ve met so far have been anything less than hostile.” 

“Yeah? Well Im not any of those ghosts.” Phantom gritted out clenching his fists. 

“No? You’re sure acting like them.” Sam pointed out, pointing to her own eyes. “Or is glowing eyes and a snarl how you greet everyone you wanna make friends with?”

“Sam- Phantom- “ Danny was once again cut off as Phantom took a step forward. 

In a flurry of panic Danny leapt from his chair, standing between the two with his arms raised to each one in an attempt to keep them away from one another. 

“Woah. Okay first let's calm down!” He spoke loudly, nervous laughter following his words as he kept an eye on either two. “Phantom, she’s just protective is all.” He explained to the ghost before turning to his friend. “Sam, I really don’t think he plans on hurting me. Our souls are connected after all I don't think he’d risk getting himself hurt by attacking me-“

“But what about other people?” The girl insisted, “Danny I don't mean to come off as aggressive or overprotective, but-“ 

“Sam, trust me.” 

The goth faltered, glare once again softening before she finally relented and leaned back against the wall. 

“ ‘ts not fair when you use those puppy dog eyes.” She grumbled holding a hand to her forehead. “Fine, sure I’ll let him off the hook for now.” 

“Now that _that's_ settled, uh” Tucker stood from the bed walking over to phantom.

The ghost held back a flinch, watching the teen approach him wearily, raising a brow when the other simply raised a hand out to him. 

“Hi Phantom, names Tucker Foley, Danny’s best friend and expert on all things technology,” the boy grinned. “Now that we’ll see each other often I thought I should properly introduce myself.”

Phantom hesitated before finding himself grinning as well, accepting the handshake wholeheartedly. He decided he liked Tucker. 

“Nice to _properly_ meet you Tucker.” 

“Hey so uh, think you can turn me invisible?” Tucker's grin widened as he wiggled his brows.

“Sure,” Phantom smiled, tightening his hold on Tucker’s hand as he turned them both intangible.

“Danny! Dude! Can you see me?” Tucker's voice exclaimed.

The raven chuckled and shook his head. “Nope.”

“What about when I do _this?”_ After he ended his statement Tucker reappeared just as he reached for Danny’s chair and tipped him over.

The raven landed on the floor with a yelp as Tucked laughed playfully.

“Dude!”

“What? You don’t know _I_ did that! It could have been Phantom!”

“I _know_ you did it, I _saw_ you!” Danny huffed getting up from the floor and fixing his chair. “You're visible now.”

Tucker’s grin faded as he looked down at himself. “Aw man!”

“You have to be in contact with me for me to use my abilities on you.” Phantom explained with an amused grin.

“What?” Tucker frowned, before perking up and rushing back up to Phantom. “What else can you do?”

Before Phantom could answer Tucker was pulled back and away by Sam. “Ignore him he’s an idiot,” she ignored Tucker's shout of protest and held out a stiff hand. “My name is Sam Manson.” She greeted sternly.

Phantom regarded her with a blank face as he accepted the handshake, giving it one firm shake before he pulled back his hand. 

“Good so we’re all acquainted.” Danny smiled, “So what now-“ 

Just as he finished his sentence a blue wisp left his mouth and he stilled. 

“Hey, the same thing happened down at your parents lab.” Tucker pointed out. “What’s it mean? Is it some weird ghost power?”

Phantom shrugged, “it's not something I’ve ever had.” He admitted, just as confused. 

Danny frowned as another shiver went through him. “I- I don't know what it is but I have a _bad_ feeling guys.” 

“Bad feeling?” Sam parroted, “what do you mean?”

The raven shrugged, standing and walking to one of his windows “I don't know! I just have a feeling something isn't right- Ghost!” Danny exclaimed pointing out at a rather large looking beast looming over his street.

“What?” Sam gapped rushing over to Danny’s side to get a view herself.

“Is it big? Does it look like it could kill us?” Tucker whimpered stepping back and away from the windows.

“It looked like it could step on us Tuck.” Danny winced, eyes widening as he watched the beast knock down a phone pole with ease. 

“Does it look friendly?” Tucker then added on with a bit of hope.

“If you think roaring over a group of screaming people then attacking them is friendly then yes. He is the friendliest ghost out there counting out ghost boy over here.” Sam replied, opening the window to get a better view.

“We- we have to do something!” Danny stumbled out.

Phantom watched as the boy backed up from his window, face going stern as blue eyes unfocused.

“And what do you propose we do?” Sam retorted. “We barely know how to use your parent's weapons and we sure as hell won't be able to fight back against that _thing_. We might just make things worse.”

Danny shook his head already racing to the door, Phantom followed wordlessly as soon as there was a tug on his chest. “We can't just let it run rampant!” 

“Danny!” There was a sigh, “Come on Tucker!”

“What? We’re actually going to fight that thing?”

Phantom followed the boy as he rushed down the stairs. “So where are we going exactly?”

“To get a weapon!” Danny huffed out as he made it into the lab.

Phantom hummed nodding, “and how are you going to do that?”

The teen froze, turning up to stare at the ghost. “What do you mean?”

“Well last time you got a weapon the place tried to incinerate you.” The ghost explained glancing towards the vault. “I don't see that not happening again.”

The raven instantly deflated. “But- I mean- “

Phantom watched the teen with a frown. 

“We have to _do_ something.” Danny insisted looking up with pleading blue eyes that struck Phantom’s core.

With those eyes on him he felt as though he couldn't refuse the human, and while he wasn’t going to anyways he still shocked himself by instantly replying. “I know what to do.” 

The second the raven-haired human’s eyes widened in hope Phantom knew he was a goner. If the other ghosts in the zone caught wind of how attached he got to a human in such a short time he wouldn’t doubt that he would be the talk of the zone. They’d all laugh at him for years to come, even more so for actually getting stuck with said human.

“I can fight it off.” Phantom found himself saying, wincing internally because he actually _couldn’t_ . The souls connecting thing still took a toll on him and he didn't know how much or what abilities Danny had taken from the exchange. To go into a battle now would be idiotic. Plus, Danny would have to come with him and he didn't think he could protect the boy _and_ fight the wild ghost.

“We’ll help.” 

Phantom turned in shock to find Sam and Tucker standing behind him. 

The ghost felt his shoulders relax. Well if they're going to help then maybe it won't be so bad. Plus, he turned back to Danny. He was sure even if he said he couldn't help the teen would just run into the danger anyways. 

“You- you guys go first, we’ll meet you outside.” Tucker ushered. 

“Wait!” Danny ran over to the other side of the room, picking up a thermos looking thing. “We’ll need this probably.” He nodded rushing back up the stairs. “Of I can't use a weapon I’ll just have to use this until we figure out another way.”

Phantom shot up after him, eyeing the thermos with a raised brow. “ _Really_? A thermos?”

“Fenton thermos.”

The ghost snorted. “Okay so still a thermos. What's that going to do?”

The human gave him a sly grin. “Captures ghosts.” Then with that he opened his door and ran out into the street.

Phantom blinked. 

“ _That little thing?_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
